


Fealty

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [116]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fealty: noun: fee-uh l-tee: fidelity, faithfulness</p><p>1275-1325; Middle English feute, feaute, fealtye </p>
            </blockquote>





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> "You're very loyal, very quickly." - A Study in Pink

John sighed as he opened his eyes to find his detective's curls under his nose, and felt his pulse speed up. He wondered when it was exactly that he swore his fealty to the octopus that was wrapped around him. He always believed he rejected Mycroft's offer to spy on Sherlock simply from wanting to annoy the arrogant prick, but perhaps even by then he had already decided to throw his lot in with the maddening, brilliant, gorgeous man who snuffled against his chest.

At some point between meeting Sherlock at the lab and taking the life of the murderous cabbie, he recognized something of himself in him...perhaps it was the detective's apparent determination to be himself, a solitary figure who seemed not to care what others thought of him. But later, John realized his flatmate used his powerful gifts as a battering ram to get through the world that so deeply misunderstood him, as John had used his stint as an Army doctor to separate himself from a society that saw him as something less simply because he was gay. 

Somehow, by aligning himself fully to this force of nature, he found the better, forgotten parts of himself and discovered he found someone who cherished him for the man he was, not what society expected of him. So, yes, he would follow the man who was currently diving down under the covers, searching for that one spot... dammmnnn...yes, he would follow him to hell and back without a moment's hesitation. He gasped and closed his eyes as Sherlock slowly brought him to the edge, then would back off. John could almost hear the wicked grin from there...

"Damn, love..."

"Now?"

"Yes, yes, plea---"


End file.
